1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film wind-up mechanism for a photographic camera, and more particularly to a film wind-up mechanism for winding up a film having one perforation per one image frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a film wind-up mechanism for winding up a film having one perforation per one frame, it is known to stop a wind-up member and release the same to allow it to return to the initial position when the completion of film wind-up is detected by a detecting means which falls into the perforation. In the conventional film wind-up mechanism, there is a defect in that when the detecting means accidentally works to transmit a signal of wind-up conpletion owing to friction between the detecting means and the surface of the film or the like, the wind-up member is stopped but not released to return to the initial position. Therefore, the film wind-up means is locked in the course of the wind-up operation.